


I Think of You

by kylobsessed



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Badass Rey, Battle over Rey, Dominant Kylo Ren, Drunk Rey, Eventual Kylo Ren/Rey, Explicit Language but let's be honest teens know this, F/M, Jealous Kylo Ren, Jealousy, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Love Triangle, Mind Reading, Possessive Armitage Hux, Possessive Kylo Ren, Relationship Issues, Rey is confused, Rey is sad, Reylo - Freeform, Slow Burn, force connection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylobsessed/pseuds/kylobsessed
Summary: “Rey, I didn’t expect to see you here,” Kylo smirked as he saw her with a cocktail at the cantina bar.“Kylo, what a surprise,” She rolled her eyes, her mouth around the small straw.What else could she do with that mouth?Kylo pressed the thought out of his mind quickly, gulping down what was left of the idea.“That’s what I just said?” Kylo really didn’t get humor.Rey laughed and almost snorted her cocktail out of her nose, “no shit.”





	1. Wanting

Kylo heaved a breath and ignited his crimson lightsaber. The buzz rang through the throne room while his stance was rough and stern. He glared at the throne that was empty from the night he was betrayed by the woman he loved. He loved Rey, her hair, her smile, her cute expressions when he would have his shirt off in their force connection, she was perfect. He truly thought they could rule together, he was wrong.

Kylo blamed everything on Hux. The worst day of Kylo’s life replayed in his head as he swung his blade around with rage. The night he was walking into Hux’s chambers to yell at him about not giving the correct orders and setting them off track of the hyper-leap. He had walked in only to see Hux caressing the face of Rey, and leaning in for a kiss in front of the massive window looking out onto Crait. Hux smirked when he saw Kylo standing there in rage, his fist clenched at his side. Rey had frozen, not knowing what to say. Kylo pulled the force and choked Hux how was scraping at his bare throat. Rey had screamed, yelling for him to stop and used all her might to push the force surrounding her against Kylo, sending him back against the door that opened for him. He walked back, anger in his heartbroken eyes, and hadn’t left the throne room since. He was the Supreme leader, yet he felt powerless. All his strength had disintegrated that night, his heart was torn from his chest.

Tapestries hung against the walls and his footsteps echoed against the high ceiling, echoing the sound of defeat. He had killed everything he had loved, and the one left betrayed him. Kylo Ren was truly broken, to himself, he was already gone. The least he could do was walk out of the room he hadn’t left in five days, having his servants bring him his food. He closed his lightsaber, the glow was gone and the warm buzzing escaped his ears.

He stepped out, the grey walls surrounding him. He decided to walk to his chambers in desperate need of a shower. Kylo turned the corner only to see his worst nightmare, he had almost forgotten about Rey. Her brown hair was down surprisingly, he had never seen it like that before, it was even more torturing to watch. His mouth almost dropped to the floor when she saw her with none other than General Hux, he had her pressed against the wall, kissing her soft lips. _Here? In front of everyone? They never stopped._

Not letting go of Rey’s waist, or breaking the contact between their mouths, Hux eyed Kylo with the side of his eye. Kylo tried with everything he had to ignore him, they didn’t exist. He pictured, instead, Rey standing there alone, needing help with directions. Hux was nowhere to be seen, he wasn’t even a thing. It was just him, guiding Rey through the endless corridors of the massive ship, their final destination was the dining hall. They would talk for hours about their lives, the Jedi, the Sith, and everything in between. Hux was old news, what they would have, would be their future. He would give her so much more than that red-headed scum bag for a person could give.

People would be surprised to know that Kylo Ren was a hopeless romantic, he loved the good cheesy dates and the long nights. The simple things as tucking hair behind the ear and whispering his confessions in a heavy breath. The head on the lap and the looking out into the endless stars in the galaxy, Kylo loved it all. H e longed for someone to share this with him, Rey was his only hope, all was lost. Ever since he saw her, the scavenger, he knew she was the one for him. His heart stung every time he thought of her, it ached with such strength, as if the force itself was ripping out of him. He regained his thoughts, straightening himself as he walked past the sight.

 

Hux kissed her neck passionately as she tilted her head up to look at Kylo walking away. His back slowly fading around the corner as Hux regained possession of her lips. Rey couldn’t focus on the touch of Hux, she had read Kylo’s every intention hidden deep in his mind.

  



	2. Forgetting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo can't escape from his thoughts haunting his mind. He seems to be trapped forever, alone.

“Please, please Rey. You don’t need him, you need me. Only me. I want you to be mine, my empress of the galaxy,”  He whispered, holding her wrist, almost begging. 

 

“I can’t Ben,” She said, tears welling up in her eyes, pulling away from his grasp. 

 

“You’re still holding on to the past, let go,” He said. 

 

_ No  _

 

Kylo woke up to his heavy breathing, his chest rising and falling fast, running his fingers through his tangled hair. He had been having the same dream ever since the night of the throne room, yet each time the pain grew worse. 

He scraped away the thoughts as he stepped out of his bed, the cold footsteps making him wince. He had ditched the heavy shirt he had worn as part of his uniform, it reminded him of who he once was. He decided to wear something that fit the man he was now, which happened to be a black fitted long sleeved shirt. Over it was a long cape draped upon his broad shoulders; it dragged upon the cold floor and blew against the air as he walked. He knew that Rey would never want him, but he could at least dress nicer. 

He walked out, immediately force pushing the officer walking by against the opposite wall. He fell to the ground with a look of pure fright in his eyes and Kylo turned the sharp corner leading into the control center. 

Hux was standing with his back towards Kylo, grinning as the door opened to the sound of his deep and maddened voice. 

 

“Supreme Leader Ren, how did you sleep?” Kylo hated how comfortable Hux felt around him, knowing Kylo would never kill him. Hux was too important for the First Order to suddenly kill off, he was a good leader, Kylo despised it. 

 

“Where is your little friend?” Kylo glared at Hux who didn’t have Rey at his side for once, he was now facing Kylo. 

 

“Sleeping, we had a… long night… one could say,” Hux smirked. 

 

“Watch it General, I really don’t believe you know who you are speaking to,” Kylo snapped his head towards the window, his jaw clenched. 

 

Seeing his annoyed expression gave Hux pure joy and amusement, “Do I now?” 

 

Kylo was fed up with the shit Hux was feeding him with, his temper getting to the best of him. He called upon the dark side of the force and clenched his face and smiled at the sight of Hux scraping his neck. The true pleasure of seeing Hux struggle to breath was every gift Kylo could ask for. 

 

“I’m fed up with your fucking bullshit Hux. Rey must be pretty fucked up to even lay her hands on you and your pasty skin,” He kept his voice calm and deep, the voice that he knew was the most tormenting to listen to. He let go of Hux’s neck and Hux gasped for air as he fell to the floor. 

 

Kylo left the room as Hux let out a whisper under his breath. 

 

_ Pasty? Really?  _

 

Kylo stormed off into the throne room where he ignited his lightsaber.  _ What he would do to kill that man.  _ He had no clue what he needed, but he did need to stop thinking about all the things he could do to Hux, all the ways he could die by his hand. Instead, he thought about all the things he could do to Rey. 

 

He imagined his footsteps growing closer to her chambers, his heart racing. He imagined the door sliding open to reveal Rey in her black, short dress that dipped low against her back. She held her blazing blue lightsaber against her face, closing it as he walked in. 

 

_ What are you doing here?  _ She would say. 

 

_ You. Just you.  _ He would respond, walking closer to her and caressing her cheek. He would press his lips against hers and she would grasp the back of his neck in shock and lust. He would know that it had always been him, no one else. 

 

_ I love you.  _ Rey whispers in his ear. 

 

_ I know.  _ He replies against her neck, the hot breath radiating through her skin. 

 

Kylo snapped out of his imagination, realizing he had destroyed the wall next to him. He couldn’t bear to think any longer, it seemed as if everything trapped him into his despair. Nothing could be used to forget his pain, his problem, and himself. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was also a short chapter, but I feel like I like shorter chapters because they are easier to read and enjoy ;)


	3. Chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This may seem familiar at the end...

“Rey, I didn’t expect to see you here,” Kylo smirked as he saw her with a cocktail at the cantina bar. 

 

“Kylo, what a surprise,” She rolled her eyes, her mouth around the small straw. 

 

_ What else could she do with that mouth?  _

 

Kylo pressed the thought out of his mind quickly, gulping down what was left of the idea. 

 

“That’s what I just said?” Kylo really didn’t get humor.

 

Rey laughed and almost snorted her cocktail out of her nose, “no shit.” 

 

Kylo hated a lot of things, being humiliated was at the top of the very long list. How dare she with her perfect voice mocking him! He was the supreme leader, this would not be tolerated. He would never hurt her though, maybe threaten. 

 

_ Yes. Threatening is a good trick.   _

 

“Watch your fucking language,” He took a shot of Vodka. 

 

She smiled, “Wait. Was that an actual joke?” 

 

“Maybe, don’t test it,” He called for another glass. 

 

Rey smiled at the fact that he was taking shots in the middle of the day, then again, she was drinking a cocktail. 

 

“Don’t you have better things to do than take shots all day?” She almost immediately regretted saying that. 

 

_ Everyone seemed to be way too comfortable around him.  _

 

“Don’t you? What about your ‘training?’” He rolled his eyes. She was on a First Order ship and training to become a Jedi. It was complete nonsense. Just because she was sleeping with one of the leaders of the First Order, didn’t mean she could use it as her personal training space. This wasn’t her territory and Kylo didn’t like it. 

 

Rey knew for a fact that neither Hux nor Kylo would kill her, they were both in love with her.

 

“You’re really annoying. I happen to be with Hux, you heard of him? Yeah, we are what could you say? Right, together, a ‘thing’ you might call it,” Her greatest pleasure was teasing Kylo about Hux’s and her relationship, the eyes of jealousy sweeping over Kylo. It was almost cute. 

 

Kylo sneered, thinking about how cocky and annoying she was. At this moment, he didn’t even care for her. Sort of. He needed to come up with something! A thought washed over him and he grabbed the lightsaber from his side and ignited it under the bar table. The red glow surrounded the air and a buzzing sound met their ears. 

 

Rey, not even wincing, ignited her blue blade under the table next to his and looked over at him. 

 

“Chill,” She said, going back to her cocktail. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this was an snl skit that had me crying. I had to put it in here somehow and the previous chapters were pretty serious but I was feeling goofy today.


	4. Chaos and Contemplations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo witnesses something he knew he shouldn't, and happens to stumble across an issue. His feelings turn to something he has never felt before.

> _ Oh god _
> 
>  
> 
> Kylo thought as he realized the surveillance systems seemed to be playing a scene that was probably supposed to be deleted. It was Rey. She was changing and Kylo gulped as he pulled his collar away from his neck, it seemed too tight. 
> 
>  
> 
> He knew that he shouldn’t keep watching, but he had to. This was his chance to see who she was, underneath. He looked back, making sure nobody was behind him and sat down at the seat in front of the large screen. 
> 
>  
> 
> His eyes grew wide at the sight of her shirt coming off to reveal a black lace bra that trailed down to her mid stomach. Her pants came off slowly, almost as if she knew someone was watching. 
> 
>  
> 
> _ Did she always undress like this? _
> 
>  
> 
> It seemed too perfect, but that was just her. He needed to leave, this didn’t feel right. It was stupid to even think of something, Kylo was disgusted with himself. 
> 
>  
> 
> _ So much for a supreme leader.  _
> 
>  
> 
> He was out of control; chaotic. Kylo left the room, changing the scene to the main common room, where he saw a new problem. Hux was… 
> 
>  
> 
> Being beaten by an entire crowd of officers?
> 
>  
> 
> The thought came out in the tone of a question because the idea of it was absolutely impossible. Hux was strong and powerful, nobody would ever try such a thing as to question his authority, let alone touch him. 
> 
>  
> 
> _ Wait was he standing up for Hux?  _
> 
>  
> 
> Regardless of their mutual hatred for each other, he was going to put a stop to this. But not because it was Hux, of course not. It was because of the fact that it was causing a commotion in the control center and people needed to work. Definitely that. 
> 
>  
> 
> He threw on his cloak and headed out of the grey room. He saw that people were walking towards the same area, stopping as they saw who was walking with them. They turned the corner, sad for missing all the action, but glad that they weren’t choked to death by the supreme leader. 
> 
>  
> 
> Kylo arrived and everyone stopped as the red glow of his lightsaber bounced across the walls. Hux stared up at Kylo and looked him dead in the eye, well, one of them. The other was bloody and bruised. Everyone ran away as Kylo managed to cuff one and kill three others. 
> 
>  
> 
> They all had pure fear in their eyes as they knew that their lives would soon be over the next day, or even in a few hours. 
> 
>  
> 
> Everyone was either dead or out of the room except for the one who was cuffed standing by Kylo with a frightened look washed over him. Kylo ordered one the stormtroopers to take him to the questioning room. 
> 
>  
> 
> When Hux and Kylo were alone, Hux got to his feet, stumbling and gripping the table next to him. They had gotten him good. 
> 
>  
> 
> “What happened here, Hux?” Kylo snarled. 
> 
>  
> 
> “I don’t know, they just came in here,” Hux barely managed the words. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Impossible, you must have been being a dick for them to do that to you,” Kylo pointed at the bloody eye and bruised jaw. He noticed his mouth was full with blood and quickly walked over to him, closing his lightsaber. 
> 
>  
> 
> Hux just stared at him in embarrassment and gratitude, not a word was spoken. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Let’s get you to the medical ward,” Kylo said not dropping his eye line. 
> 
>  
> 
> ____________________
> 
>  
> 
> Kylo couldn’t believe what had happened, but mostly couldn’t believe how he treated Hux. He had stood up for him, killed for him, and cared for him. It was a new feeling for Kylo, he had never felt such anger for the officers who had hurt him. 
> 
>  
> 
> Kylo walked into the room where Hux was sleeping, he had a bandage over his eye and an IV in his arm. He was beaten badly and Kylo almost laughed at the thought that he had been attacked by a group of dumb officers who were nothing compared to him. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Hey!” Kylo joked as he gave a fake over-enthusiastic smile. 
> 
>  
> 
> “What the fuck was that?” Hux couldn’t help but laugh. 
> 
>  
> 
> “We can talk about this later,” Kylo said as she saw Rey running down the hall with a worried look in her eye. Kylo couldn’t help but picture her the way he saw her on the surveillance system, but quickly blocked the picture from his mind. 
> 
>  
> 
> Rey ran up to Hux, smothering him with kisses which he winced at from the pain in his jaw. It was too hard for Kylo to witness her all over him, like she loved him. She didn’t, he could tell, she couldn’t. Kylo quickly turned and headed out, the thoughts of Hux before quickly fading away and he was back to hating that son of a bitch. 
> 
>   
>    
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked this chapter because caring Kylo is cute ;)


	5. Ruminations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts in the mind, thoughts alone, decisions left unknown.

Rey was walking down the long corridor leading to the cantina, she needed another drink. The only thing was, was that Kylo happened to be passing her. Ever since that drink together, she hadn’t stopped thinking about it. The way he laughed, smirked, and took those ridiculous shots almost made her question her feelings. She remembered the day she was kissing Hux, all the thoughts in Kylo’s mind as he walked by, of what he would do to her, she almost forgot who she was groping. 

 

But that was  _ Kylo.  _ No way. He was rude and snarky, selfish and cruel. A monster. So she blocked the image from her mind, not letting it invade her mind as she walked by him. 

 

Kylo passed Rey, but he had a new trick. He had learned to read her mind, even when she tried her very best to hide it. What he expected to find was not the case. He expected hatred and annoyance, what he got was longing and desire. 

 

_ What I would do to have that man fuck me.  _

 

Whoa. These weren’t her clear thoughts, they were pushed to the back of her mind, Kylo could tell. He still gave her a look of surprise, but it was subtle, he didn’t want her to know of his new discovery, he would wait for another time to bring that up. 

 

Rey noticed a look she had not seen on him before, it was almost a shocked look; like he knew something. She silently hoped he had learned to read her mind, search the deepest parts of it, and accept the invitation buried deep inside. 

 

Kylo couldn’t sleep that night, the thought of Rey’s intentions haunted him. She wanted him too, he knew it for a fact. She might have been reluctant, but those thoughts were there, shadowed, but there. He imagined them together, the couple of the universe. Emperor and Empress, ruling the galaxy. He pulled the covers off of him, his bare chest was draped with sweat as he crawled out of his bed. He wandered to the fresher and looked in the mirror, the dim light pouring against his jaw. He looked into the eyes of a monster, he wondered who would ever love him. He splashed his face with cold water, his hair clinging to his neck. The water ran down his chest, sending chills through his back. 

 

He longed for Rey to be there with him, someone to go back to in the king sized bed that was empty. He felt as if he was being torn apart, nights were the worst of this feeling. During the day, he only had time to be one thing, and that was a vicious and sarcastic monster. At night, he was left alone with his thoughts that tore at his heart that he thought had never existed. He was wrong about himself, the beast was alive, but when it slept, thorns from roses burst through his heart, scarring him. 

 

Kylo woke suddenly, dreadfully recalling his last night ruminations. He stepped on to the cold floor and put on his fitted black shirt. Realizing he had a meeting in the afternoon, he groaned with pure disgust, Hux would be there. 2 hours of just sitting there, bored out of his mind, with Hux and his annoying remarks. 

 

One thing Kylo knew about himself was that he was never patient, he always had to be moving, and he had a very low tolerance for people, everyone knew the last one. There was also another thing, whatever he wanted, he got, except one thing that drove him insane, Rey. He knew that if Hux was going to be attending the meeting, so was Rey, most likely with her arm intertwined with his, ever so often giving him pecks on the neck. The First Order was not at all concerned with the disruption it caused, let alone try to stop it. 

 

No matter how many times Kylo had glared at Hux, force choked him, anything to stop him, he never did. 

 

Afternoon came quicker than Kylo had hoped as he stepped out of the shower. His wet hair clung to his firm jaw, and he dressed. He stepped outside of his corridors, his hair was still slightly wet, and stormed off into the hallway. 

 

He entered the meeting room where Hux was sitting with Rey clung to him. He smirked at Kylo and Kylo glared back, he couldn’t believe he had helped this guy. He should have just let the officers kill him. No. No matter how much Kylo hated red-headed dick, he was vital to the First Order. 

 

 

Rey saw Kylo walk in, and  _ damn  _ his hair was wet. He must have been taking a shower, how rude of him to torture her like that. She was Hux’s, she couldn’t deny it. He looked so serious and firm, she wondered what he would be like moaning her name. 

 

He sat down across from her, glaring at Hux. He made eye contact with her, his eyes told such a story each time she looked into them. As if she knew exactly what he saying, she opened herself up to the force, allowing him to enter her mind. She was bored and thought she could use some entertainment, nobody else would know that they were secretly communicating, the benefits of the force. 

 

_ Why are you looking at me like that?  _ _ Stop it.  _

 

She eyed him, dead straight, and thought the words to him. It was always such an experience to do so. Rey was not prepared for the talk they would have, however. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the tension between the two. Also, realize I need to tag this as Rey/Hux because they are more present than expected, you will just have to see what happens between them ;)


	6. I Thought So

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo shows Rey what she could have.

_ Rey, you know I can’t help it.  _

 

_ I don’t care. For once you aren’t getting what you want and I’m enjoying it.  _

 

_ How do you know I haven’t gotten it already? _

 

He was such a dick. 

 

_ Fuck you.  _

 

_ Gladly.  _

 

_ Ugh! _

 

_ Don’t lie to yourself, Rey. I have seen your mind, your every thought.  _

 

The way his deep voice pronounced every letter, so exact. 

 

_ I have thought of so such thing. Get out of my head.  _

 

She knew she was being stubborn, she should have just stopped hiding it, but he was just too much. 

 

_ So, Rey, what would you do to me? _

 

_ Stop. It.  _

She tried to block him before she squirmed in her seat. He noticed this, her uncomfortable look as she shifted in her seat. Hux was saying some random shit that made no sense to the topic of conversation, pointing out all of the flaws Kylo had made. The truth was, Kylo was too preoccupied to notice or care. So he used his strength to re-enter her mind. 

 

_ How do you put up with him? _

 

_ He is really nice, once you try, or if he likes you.  _

 

_ Really? Interesting. How big is his dick? _

 

Wow. He was really confident.

 

_ Bigger than yours I would imagine.  _

 

She was putting up a good fight. 

 

_ We’ll see about that.  _

 

_ Will you shut up? I’m trying to listen to the meeting.  _

 

_ Really? Are you now? I think the moment you leave this conversation that pretty little mind of yours is going to venture right back to those oh so dirty thoughts about me. Tell me, please, what do you see?  _

 

He suddenly forced a vision into her mind, it invaded her other thoughts as if she was actually there. 

 

His hands traveled down her back as he slammed her against the wall. He pinned her hands above her and bit her lip. He groaned against her neck, her hands making their way down further and further. The way his deep voice whispered in her ear, so many things, so many ideas. 

 

_ Does Hux do this? _

 

His hands gripped her bare thighs and he wrapped her around his waist, his biceps entangled her and she was lost in the body of a monster who made her feel so fucking good. 

 

_ No. _

 

Her mouth had almost opened when she escaped from the vision and returned back to the meeting. She wondered what would have happened if he hadn’t snapped her out of the trance of desire. 

 

_ I thought so.   _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a short chapter sorry!!


	7. A Drink to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo find themselves at the bar and Kylo will never forget it.

Rey couldn’t keep her eyes off of Kylo the rest of the meeting. The way his hair clung to his neck, his prominent nose, his dominant but soft eyes. They held so much, she wanted to hold it all. But she couldn’t. It pained her to come to the conclusion that she was Hux’s, he owned her in a way. He imagined what he would do if he found out that she was madly in love with his sworn enemy. 

 

Rey never belonged to anyone, but Hux had cared for her, held her tight when times were rough, she owed him, she couldn’t just leave him, he was too strong to abandon.  

 

But Kylo was stronger. 

 

* * *

 

Kylo’s usual routine of dozing off during a meeting could not be completed, he was too excited. The thought of having Rey all to himself was too much to contain, he couldn’t stand it. He tried to tune in to the meeting, hide his urge to jump onto the table and grab Rey and take her right on the table in front of everyone. He didn’t realize Rey had heard that thought and he laughed as he saw her eyes bulge and jump in her seat.

 

“Rey, are you alright?” Hux had stopped his discussion to ask Rey about her frightened state. 

 

“Uh… yes. Sorry,” She managed to say. 

 

Kylo laughed under his breath, his head tilted down at the table, trying to hide his enjoyment. 

 

“Is something funny, Supreme Leader Ren?” Hux said, annoyed. 

 

“No, please continue general,” He barely managed not to laugh again, flicking his hand in the air as a message to keep speaking.  

 

“Right then,” Hux said as Rey looked over at Kylo again. 

 

* * *

 

Kylo decided he needed a drink, it was 7:00 pm standard time and he was tired. He threw on his long cloak and sharply stepped outside of his chambers, noticing the workers walk the opposite direction as they saw him. He loved how intimidated people felt around him, the power he held firmly in his grip. This was for everyone except one, Rey. She never felt threatened by him, he was sometimes annoyed by it. It was probably because she knew that he would never hurt her, no matter how much he sometimes wanted to. 

The cantina was empty to his enjoyment as he walked closer to the bar. He saw, however, the one girl he hoped would be there, Rey. She had what looked like to be a Dark Vader, which was named after his grandfather, of course. It was strong, known to get one really drunk. He laughed at the thought of a drunk Rey, stumbling and spilling her every secret to him. 

 

“Is this seat taken?” He said in his deep, seductive voice. 

 

“No,” Rey smirked. 

 

Kylo sat down, his cape draped over the chair. 

 

“One Old Fashioned Tatooine,” Kylo slightly raised his finger signaling the bartender, who seemed to shit his pants when he saw the Supreme Leader asking for a drink. 

 

“They’re really scared of you,” Rey smiled. 

 

“Yes, I tend to give that impression,” He said as the bartender sat the glass down on the sleek black table, almost bowing as he did so. 

 

“So, what’s with the Dark Vader? That’s pretty intense,” He raised his glass and took a sip. 

 

“I like intense,” She said. 

 

“I’m sure you do,” Kylo couldn’t help but make those kinds of jokes, he found them funny. 

 

“Shut up,” Rey tried not to smirk a little, Kylo noticed this. 

 

* * *

 

The time passed quickly and Rey had had three Dark Vaders, she was drunk. It was hilarious, to Kylo’s predictions. She started to tell some pretty interesting stories about Hux, specifically about him in bed. Normally, Kylo would hate this, but these weren’t something to brag about. 

 

“Hux has this kink where he makes animal noises when he fucks me,” Kylo almost snorted his drink at that. 

 

“What the fuck?” He laughed, almost falling off of his seat. The thought of Hux mooing like a cow drove him insane. 

 

“Yeah, and he also cries afterward, not a lot, but he definitely tears up a bit,” Kylo laughed even harder. 

 

“Oh my god, that’s hilarious,” Kylo said. 

 

“You know s-s-sometimes when he fucks me I think of y-y-you instead,” She was starting to slur her words. 

 

Kylo was not prepared for this, and almost felt bad when she brought that up as if it wasn’t his information to listen to. Her sober self would never have told him that, and that was when he knew he should get her back to her chambers.

 

“You are sooooo hot I mean fuck!” She wrapped her arms around him, clinging on to him. 

 

“Okay, let’s get you back to your chambers, you are not yourself,” He laughed to himself. 

 

“Please, no, I don’t want to be alone, Hux is away and I’m lonely, please,” She looked up into his eyes, her eyes filled with sorrow. He didn’t know how hurt she was. 

 

“Okay, fine, you can stay in mine, but just for tonight,” Kylo said, not dropping her eye contact. 

 

He brought her into his room and laid her on his bed. He slid her shoes off and tossed them aside. He put the covers on her and she let out a sigh of relief at the warm blanket. He went to sleep on the couch in the main quarters when she let out a whimper, “Please don’t go.” 

 

Her voice was too much to bear, he loved this woman. He crawled in next to her, his arms wrapping around her and she smiled. 

 

“Goodnight Rey,” He said in her ear. 

 

“Goodnight hunka hunka,” She yawned as he let out a quiet laugh.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked this chapter hehe.


	8. Can I Kiss You Already?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo play a game.

Rey woke up suddenly in a bed that was not her own. She panicked at the thought of what happened, even more shocked to see Kylo shirtless in the kitchen. 

 

_ Shit  _

 

“Don’t worry you were drunk and I didn’t want you to be alone in your chambers,” He didn’t mention the fact that she had spilled her deepest thoughts about her loneliness to him. 

 

“How did you know Hux wasn’t here?” She was worried she might have said some pretty strange things to him while drunk. 

 

“He uh told me,” Kylo tried not to sound like he was lying. 

 

“Oh, um, did I say some stupid shit last night?” She said, putting on her shoes. 

 

“A little, but it wasn’t much, mostly just stuff about Hux and then my good looks,” He smirked. 

 

“Fuck,” She muttered under her breath. 

 

“Don’t worry, girls tend to comment on my features when they are drunk, and when they’re not,” He said, a piece of toast in his mouth. 

 

_ The fuck does this man think he is? _

 

Rey thought. 

 

_ An attractive one.  _

 

Kylo replied, laughing. 

 

_ You still haven’t caught on to the whole I can read your mind thing. _

 

_ Maybe I do, I just like hearing you in my mind, maybe. And maybe I like your snarky remarks.  _

 

_ Oh? You do? I think you like more than that, now get out before Hux realizes you were in my room.  _

 

_ Fine, but keyword: Maybe.  _

 

Kylo laughed as she left the room, realizing how quiet it was without her. 

 

* * *

 

Nights were better now, he decided, since he and Rey had been drinking each night. Each night was a new game or topic of discussion, and he found himself counting the hours until he could go and see her. 

 

Tonight, they decided to do a round of spill or drink, where one asks a question and the person either answers it, or takes a shot. It was a simple game to spill the secrets being bottled up, waiting to be spilled or to get drunk off of vodka shots and keep your feelings deep inside. 

 

“Okay, first one, I go first,” Kylo said, “Why Hux?” 

 

“Whoa, really starting off heavy,” She said smirking, “He was there, on The Finalizer, caught my eye, and it went from there,” She said.

 

“I need more than that,” Kylo said smirking.

 

“I didn’t really have anyone who cared for me, and he did, he took care of me,” Rey looked down at the table. 

 

“Surprising, Hux has never cared for anyone,” He looked at Rey.

 

“Okay, my turn. Have you ever been in a serious relationship, one that lasted?” Rey asked bravely. 

 

“No, I didn’t have time, plus, the woman I meet really don’t see me as date material, more like fuck material,” Kylo said. 

 

“Hm, I think you are very date material,” She said mocking the phrase ‘date material.’ 

 

“What? It’s true, it’s the only way to put it!” Kylo laughed, “My turn. Have you ever walked in on my parents? When I was younger, they were always at it, if you know what I mean,” Kylo laughed, trying to lighten the mood. 

 

“Drink,” She said taking a shot of the Vodka. 

 

“Wow,” He laughed. 

 

_ His laugh is so dreamy…  _

 

Rey thought, immediately regretting it because of well this,

 

_ Thank you. _

 

“You really need to stop getting in my head,” She smirked. 

 

“I want to get into so many other things,” He smirked. 

 

“Oh my,” She rolled her eyes, “My turn now. Have you ever dreamt about me, doing things to you?” She smirked, her chin resting on her hand. 

 

“I’ll drink,” He lifted the shot and downed it quickly. 

 

“Hm,” She looked annoyed, almost wanting to hear a yes. 

 

“You’re so difficult, you are with Hux, yet you keep tempting me, you’re making me go insane,” Kylo finally said. 

 

“Maybe that’s what I want to do?” Rey said, taking a shot even though they weren’t playing anymore. 

 

“I’m going again,” Kylo said, “Do you actually love Hux or can I fucking kiss you already?” 

 

She looked at him for a moment before leaning in and smashing her lips against his. 

 

“So that’s a yes?” He laughed, pulling away from her lips. 

 

“Shut up,” She said, biting his lower lip.  

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I may take a break because I kind of like leaving it like this, where the reader can decide what Hux thinks about this, or if he finds out at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave suggestions or requests if you want! I'm excited to continue this story hehe!


End file.
